Facts and Assumptions
by foreverlight
Summary: When you assume things, you make an ass out of you and me. But when Maes makes an assumption, he makes an ass out of himself and everyone around him. There plenty of implied royai.
1. Chapter 1

This idea got stuck in my head after my brother said "You know what happens when you assume thing." Some things shouldn't be said to me because look what happened. I wrote a fanfiction that cause my brother to spit orange juice all over his dinner when he read it. So I warn you not to have anything in your mouth when you read this and make your assumptions about what's happening.

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes was calmly walking down the hallway toward his best friend's office, who he shared with his adjutant, intent on showing him new pictures of his darling daughter, Elicia. Not surprising the hallway was completely empty of personnel beside him. They rather not have to deal with a fanatic father at the moment since said man was cooing over a picture of his daughter. Usually Maes would burst into Roy's office without any warning but something in his stomach told him not to. So instead of slamming the door open and throwing pictures all over the place, Maes gently placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it a whole centimeter before completely stopping. There was movement in the office that wasn't synonymous with doing paperwork.

Curious, Maes released the doorknob from his grip and placed his ear against the door making sure not to make a sound. He really couldn't figure out what was going on in the room especially since he knew that there were only two people in it. One of them would be diligently working on her work while the other was most likely asleep. This was why Maes was completely confused to the sounds. It sounded like furniture was being moved, but that would be impossible. Riza found rearranging the office to be a waste of time since all that they'd be doing in it would be sitting at their desks working on paperwork, and she would have stopped Roy in his attempt to avoid his work. But the sounds continued and with Maes's keen sense of hearing, he heard what sounded like talking.

"Colonel, would you quit slacking?" he heard Riza say. "It was your idea to do this, so hurry up and help me move the couch."

"I still say that there's enough room with where the furniture is for us to move around," Roy said straining. He was most likely in the process of moving one of the couches in their office around. Maes heard a soft thud and another one a couple of minutes later indicating they were done moving what was in their hands at that moment. "That should be enough room for us. I'll get the floor ready while you get ready for our little exercise."

The only thought that was going through Maes's head during all of this would be deemed against the rule and would definitely be considered perverted. After a few moments of standing against the door in complete shock, his eyes focused on a hand being waved in front of his face. The hand belonged to that of Second Lieutenant Havoc. Before said man could say a word, he found his head pressed against the door. He tried protesting against the hand on his head but completely stilled when he heard Roy's voice.

"Riza, why do you always get to be on top?"

"Well, you've never been fast enough to pin me down. At this rate, I won't ever be on my back. Besides I think you like having me sit on you like this."

"And I don't think it's fair that you get to wear those while I have to take my gloves off," Roy said after a minute or two. "They might cause some problems for us."

"Your hands do not belong there and don't you even dare squeeze them," Riza said with a bit of anger. "Remove your hands and I'll take these problematic things off."

"But they feel nice and firm."

"Now, Colonel!"

Havoc looked like he was frozen in time. His eyes had bulged out of their sockets as his mouth was totally unhinged. He didn't even notice the nosebleed he had. His uniform front was almost drenched in his blood. It was nothing but blue fabric with blotches of purple. Maes was almost exactly the same, minus the nosebleed.

"Are they doing what I think they are doing?" Havoc whispered after he finally became conscious.

"That's what it sounds like," Maes whispered back.

"Should we be listening to this?" Havoc stood there staring at Maes. It looked like Maes was actually thinking about it. Normally the man would instantly say something whenever Roy was involved, especially when it pertained to his relationships. He was more than likely contemplating if it was worth getting killed to listen in on the things that were going on. "Well?"

"I'll go get the popcorn," Maes excitedly said. It seems that he chose death, but at least he would go out extremely entertained. The same thought must have gone through Havoc's mind as well because he quickly agreed to listen with Maes. "You get the sodas."

The two of them dashed off to get their appointed items. They returned after about fifteen minutes with the things. Havoc had changed his uniform as well. Most would have thought it was a weird sight to find Maes and Havoc sitting Indian-style against the colonel's office door eating popcorn and drinking. Then again this sort of thing happens too often whenever Maes was involved.

"How long do you think they'll be at it?" Havoc said before stuffing his mouth full of popcorn.

"Probably a couple of hours with the amount of stamina they both have. We should have enough to last until they finish."

So the two of them sat there listening to all that was going on in the office. They had asked a passing alchemist to hollow out the door so that they wouldn't have to sit with their ears pushed against the door. It was already a funny sight with them sitting on the floor so they didn't need to make it worse if there was way to fix the problem. The sounds came through the door a whole lot clearer. They would hear the occasional grunt or moan seep through the door. Most of the time, they would hear a thud or crashing sort of sound. Other times they would hear Roy's foul mouth. As time passed, the two were soon joined by Breda and Falman. Fuery still hadn't made an appearance.

"Not so hard," Riza ordered. "And take your time. Take aim before you carry it through."

"But I thought the point of this wasn't to be soft and to end it as quickly as possible."

"You aren't really tactic, are you?"

Havoc had choked on his soda at their comments. He quickly covered his mouth to muffle any of his coughs so that Roy and Riza didn't hear them. Maes and Falman were gently patting his back to help him out a bit. After a few more coughs, Havoc finally got control over his body. Maes handed him a napkin to clean up his jacket a bit. Falman was blotting the carpet to get some of the soda out. Breda was sitting there contently eating his bowl of popcorn.

"I didn't think Roy was like that," Maes commented. "I would have thought all those women he's been with would have made him extremely experienced in that department."

"You forget that he's dealing with the lieutenant," Breda remarked. "She's not quite like other women."

"No kidding," Havoc added. "I'm surprised that she hasn't shot him yet."

"Not like she would anyway," Falman said. "She cares too much about him to actually pull out her gun on him."

"True," Maes said as he nodded his head in agreement. "But there are other ways that she could hurt him right now."

The four of them went back to listening to their show. Havoc had his cup refilled and the others continued to eat their popcorn. All of them were so engrossed in all that was going on, they didn't pay much attention to the person that squeezed in between Maes and Breda. They all probably thought that it was Fuery. They were all in for a rude awakening. It was Falman who took noticed of the man. He most definitely wasn't the young sergeant. Falman quickly rose to feet and snapped a sharp salute. The others looked at him weirdly until they finally laid eyes on their unexpected audience member. They immediately followed Falman's example.

"Enough of that," Fuhrer King Bradley said as he waved them back onto the ground. They sat down but it was a bit uncomfortable with the grinning fuehrer sitting with them. He seemed extremely happy about what they were doing. "So does anyone want to tell me what's going on with the four of you? And why you all are sitting in front of the colonel's office?"

"Well…we heard some weird noises from his office," Maes began after a few minutes of silence. "And the only ones in there are Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye so…"

"So those two have finally gotten together," Fuhrer Bradley interrupted Maes. "It took them long enough. I guess Grumman and I won the bet. The other higher-ups are going to be so upset about losing."

"Uhh…so the fact he's her superior doesn't bother you? It is against the fraternization rule."

"No, it doesn't bother me. I never really cared for that rule but it's still in place because the others felt that it should still be there. But Lieutenant General Grumman has found a loophole to that rule which was why we were willing to overlook their relationship and place bets."

"Oh," was said by all of them.

So the group now contained the highest ranking officer in the military. Fuhrer Bradley was given his own bowl of popcorn and cup of soda. This was an unexpected turn of events. Another twist was thrown in when Lieutenant General Grumman decided to join the group after a couple of minutes had passed. Now there were six people sitting in front of Colonel Mustang's office eating popcorn and drinking soda: Fuhrer Bradley, General Grumman, and four lower officers. No other officers dared to say something about it.

"Ha, now I've got you," Roy shouted.

"Looks like you've finally got me on my back, sir."

"Why do you insist on calling me that whenever we do this? I'd rather have "Roy" come out of your mouth."

"Sorry, force of habit. So what are you going to now that you've finally got me in this position?"

"I don't know. I can move around more in this position. Maybe I should do this."

"I am not made to bend that way, Colonel!"

"Come on, Riza, scream out my name instead of my rank."

"No."

"Maybe I shou-ahh! Hayate, let go!"

"Hayate, don't bite that! You don't know where it's been!"

Coincidently everyone was taking a sip of their drink at that moment. The hallway carpet, as well as every unfortunate passing officer, was now soaked with soda. Those officers would have said something if it wasn't for the fact that Fuhrer Bradley and Grumman were there. Most of the eavesdroppers were clearing their throats at the awkwardness that was settling between them. Mainly, it was because they were feeling a bit embarrassed at what they had just heard. Well, everyone but Havoc. He was having problems different from the others. Instead of spitting out the soda like the other, it had decided to come out of his nose. It left him with a burning sensation.

"Never thought that would happen," Havoc said after a couple of minutes. "I figured that Fuery was walking the dog."

"If Fuery isn't with Hayate, then where is he?" Falman said. "I haven't seen him since lunch."

"He's probably in the office doing his work like we all should be."

"But this is more entertaining."

"If it helps, I'll excuse all of you from today's work," Fuhrer Bradley said. "You'll just have to do it with tomorrow's work."

"Fine by me," they all said.

All of them went back to listening to Roy and Riza. Their drinks had been refilled but none of them were going to take the chance of drinking it in anticipation of what they might hear. During this time, the carpet was being cleaned by the janitors so there were more people to hear the antics of Roy and Riza.

"Does it still hurt?" Riza asked.

"Ow, don't hold it so tight!" Roy yelled back.

"Quit moving so much! I can't look at the injury properly if you keep fidgeting. You act like it's going to fall off."

"Fine!" Roy said, which was quickly accompanied with some muttering about Hayate.

"I can't find anything wrong with it so you can still use it," Riza replied about two minutes later. A soft sigh could be heard through the door. "What's with that look?"

"Aren't you going to give my boo-boo a kiss?"

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine. So do you want to continue?"

"Of course!"

Maes and the others sat with their hands in their laps. The drinks and bowls of popcorn were sitting neatly on the floor. All of them sat there in silence. Everyone was sporting a nice shade of red on their cheeks. The one on Grumman was extremely bright, probably due to the fact that Riza was his granddaughter. The janitors were blushing as well. They quickly left after finishing their jobs. There weren't any doubts that there were going to be rumors spreading throughout the entire city by the end of the day if the other officers hadn't already done that.

"Ready for the rest of the lesson," Riza said. "Or would you like to go back to doing your paperwork."

"We could do both."

"Right, what are you going to do? Have me sit on your desk while you use one hand to sign them?"

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea."

"No, we'll continue with the lesson since I know you would never choose to do paperwork. Now get in front of me."

"Fine."

"Make sure you have a firm grip. Now slide it in nice and easy."

"Are you sure I should put it in this hole and not the other one?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright."

There was now a small crowd in the hallway. Armstrong, Ross, Brosh, Haruko, and other officers had joined in. It was sort of a little party. Well, it was actually more of a gathering than a party since there wasn't any music playing and everyone was sober. Maes, Fuhrer Bradley, and Grumman sat against the door. Breda was beside Fuhrer Bradley. Havoc was sitting next to Grumman. Falman was on his other side. The rest sat in front of them with the food and drinks between them. There was no way to get through so the _working_ officers had to take a different route.

"This is so wrong," Grumman said as he shook his head. "To think that's my granddaughter in there."

"We both knew this was bound to happen," Fuhrer Bradley said as he gave Grumman a pat on the back to assure him. "Though I didn't think they would do it in the office."

"That doesn't help."

"Well…I guess you can take that Mustang is going to accept your offer after all."

"You're right. Hopefully, I'll get some great-grandchildren out of this."

The others had taken to being silent. Most likely they were in shock about how casual the two talked about Roy and Riza's love life. Then there was the fact that Riza was Grumman's granddaughter. No one, other than Maes, probably knew of that fact. The offer probably sparked some curiosity but not enough to warrant any of them to ask a question. And finally there was Grumman's comment about children. It shocked them to think of Riza getting pregnant by Roy.

"You're shaking, Roy. Here, let me at least help you get the tip in."

"You said my name."

"You wanted me to say it more often."

"Thanks for your help."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Umm…what do I do now?"

"You really are hopeless. Push this in."

"Okay."

"Let's try that again. Pull it all out and then put it back in."

Maes and Havoc were actually snickering. They were laughing at the fact Riza had to tell Roy what to do. Of course they didn't know what was really happening. They had perverted thoughts going through their minds. A different scene was playing in their heads. Sure the others were probably thinking the same thing but they just sat there with either a grin or red cheeks. It was a show that they couldn't tear themselves away from.

"Oh, this is too funny," Havoc said as tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "The great playboy is nervous about what to do with his equipment."

"I can't believe he needed help with it," Maes nearly laughed out. "He's used it enough times. It should be second-natured."

"I can't believe I'm actually here with all of you," Ross said.

"Oh, come on. You enjoy listening to all of this. It's not every day that Roy and Riza actually do anything that isn't paperwork."

"Well…you're right, but it's still inappropriate for us to listen."

"It's inappropriate for them to be doing what they're doing."

"He's got you there, Lieutenant," Brosh said rather loudly.

The next thing they knew, the door swung open. Because Maes, Grumman, and Fuhrer Bradley were sitting against the door, they fell backwards onto the ground. At that moment they had their drinks in their hands so their uniforms became drenched in them. The three of them looked up to find Riza staring down at them. Then she turned to look in the hallway. She saw the food and drinks on the floor. She also came across the others who were trying their best to hide behind Armstrong. He may have been a big man but it was doubtful that he could hide over eight people behind him.

"May I ask what all of you are doing outside our office?" Riza said as calmly as she could. It wouldn't do for her to lose her temper in front of the fuehrer and her grandfather. And it wouldn't do for her to kill everyone. She could probably get away with disposing of Maes but the fuehrer would be a different story. Everyone but Fuhrer Bradley and Grumman looked terrified. Grumman looked embarrassed since he was just caught eavesdropping by his granddaughter. And Fuhrer Bradley was just grinning up at her. He knew that she couldn't do anything to him and that she wouldn't. "By the look of things, it seems you all are having a party."

* * *

I see perverted thoughts going through your head. Yeah, I know. They're going through my head too. I still can't believe I wrote this, but it just wouldn't leave my head. You'll find out what really happened in the office in the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah. I should be updating Embarrassed Meeting but I have the flu right now and can't do much since my mother forbade me to do anything but rest. My brother is typing everything for me right now. Well, I won't let him type Embarrassed Meeting, that's mine to do. As soon as I'm better I'll start typing the next chapter. I'll make sure that it's long. Anyway, here's what really happened inside the office of Roy and Riza.You'll see the same conversation that Maes and the others heard but there are some added dialogue for whenever those outside the office were talking, had left to get things, or were too shocked to hear it. Basically things that they missed which would have told them what Roy and Riza were really doing. Enjoy!

* * *

Riza was currently in her office, which she shared with her colonel, moving around the furniture. It had become a weekly occurrence for them to do this. It was actually Roy's idea since he thought that a little practice wouldn't hurt, though things would have gone faster if he wasn't slacking off at the moment. He was sitting on one of the couches while she was attempting to move the other one. 

"Colonel, would you quit slacking?" Riza said rather annoyed. "It was your idea to do this, so hurry up and help me move the couch."

"I still say that there's enough room with where the furniture is for us to move around," Roy said in a strained voice as he helped her move the couch to the other side of the office. By now both couches were on opposite sides of the office. Roy's desk stayed in its original position while Riza was stationed next to one of the couches. The coffee table was next Roy's desk. "That should be enough room for us. I'll get the floor ready while you get ready for our little exercise."

Roy pulled out the training mats that he had snuck into the closet one day. Normally Roy wouldn't have cared about training his body for fighting when all he had to do was snap his finger but an incident in a bar a few months ago had changed his mind. He couldn't ask the other men to help him out. It was too embarrassing. And he couldn't ask Armstrong that would have been murderous. So he opted for Riza since he knew she wouldn't make fun of him, she wouldn't tell another soul, and she could beat the crap out of him ten times over before breaking a sweat. She was the perfect teacher. By the time Roy had laid out all the mats, Riza had joined him sans her jacket and boots. Upon her arrival, he removed his jacket tossing it onto his desk. He kicked off his boots, and they landed near the coffee table.

"Shall we begin?" Riza asked as she stood in front of him.

"And what is this week's lesson?" Roy questioned her.

"I thought that we would do takedowns along with counterattacks. You make the first move." Roy charged at her but Riza immediately sidestepped. She swiftly turned around, dropped to one knee, and kicked his legs out from under him. Roy landed flat on his back with a nice thud. Riza climbed on top of him, straddling him, as she pinned his arms above his head. "Think before you attack. Such recklessness will get you killed quicker."

"I thought I was supposed to take you down," Roy said trying to defend his action.

"And I said that we're doing counterattacks as well," Riza retorted. "It's better this way."

"Riza, why do you always get to be on top?"

"Well, you've never been fast enough to pin me down. At this rate, I won't ever be on my back. Besides I think you like having me sit on you like this."

Roy had a knowing smirk on his face. The best part about having Riza as your combat teacher was that these positions were going to be quite common. It was no secret that Roy had a thing for her. He was going to make the best of this situation. Riza had released his arms and placed them on his stomach to push herself up to stand. She managed to rise an inch or two before Roy grabbed her hips and planted her back down. One hand trailed up her side.

"And I don't think it's fair that you get to wear those while I have to take my gloves off," Roy said as he wrapped his hands around her hip and shoulder holsters. "They might cause some problems for us."

"Your hands do not belong there and don't you even dare squeeze them," Riza said with a bit of anger. She didn't like it when others handled her guns, especially Roy. They had a tendency to go off whenever he held them. And for some reason he had a fascination with the handles. Hers were specially made. "Remove your hands and I'll take off these problematic things."

"But they feel nice and firm," Roy said in a joking tone.

"Now, Colonel!"

Roy trailed his hands to rest on her thighs while Riza shrugged off her shoulder holster. As she was making sure that the safety was on, Roy had made it his job to remove her of the hip holster. She had to swat his hands away when they kept playing with her waistband after he had unbuckled the holster. That rested around her hip while she was busy trying to keep Roy's hands to himself. He was having a bit more fun than what he was suppose to. This was a training session after all. After threatening to break his hands, Riza was able to remove the holster from around her hip. Holding both holsters in her hands, she placed them carefully on the couch after removing herself from Roy.

"You're no fun," Roy whined after the lost of her warmth on him.

"We are here so that you can learn hand to hand combat, not to tickle me."

"But we can have fun at the same time."

"No. Now let's try this again. I'll attack you this time."

Riza swung her arm out in an attempt to hit him. Roy managed to dodge it by ducking but Riza's other arm came towards him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge it so he grabbed it instead. Tugging her arm, he pulled her flush against him. He moved the arm in his hand to behind her. The other arm was back there after Roy had managed to grab it. So they stood chest to chest with Riza's arms pinned behind her. Roy smirked down at her before he lowered his lips onto hers. Riza's eyes widened in surprise. He had never done this before, not since they began training. Roy just couldn't help it, being this close to her was clouding his mind. He kind of expected her to knee him in the groin any second now. But he never expected her to start kissing him back. Lost in the moment, he loosened his grip on her arms and rested his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss. He felt one of her hands on one of his wrists. It was pushing his hand towards her butt. The next thing he knew, he was flat on his face with his arms pinned behind him. He could feel the weight of her leg pushing onto the back of his neck.

"What the hell?" he shouted as he tried to look over his shoulder at her. "Riza! You cannot just kiss me like that and then kick my ass the next second!"

"But Colonel, we learned about deception just last week. Maybe we should have a little review of what we've learned first before I teach you anything else. Besides you're the one that kissed me."

"What a way to ruin my fun. Although if we lose some more clothing in the process…"

"No," Riza firmly said.

Riza got off of him. She stood up and offered him a hand. Roy hesitantly took it thinking that it might possibly be a part of the training. It wasn't. Riza pulled him to stand in front of her. She took a few steps back slightly uncomfortable with the closeness to him. Roy noticed this but decided not to say anything since it was his fault. The memory of the kiss played back through his mind. He suddenly felt extremely hot. He removed his dress shirt, tossing it onto the couch near Riza's guns. Riza could see that their training had done some good to his body. They went through the basics: punches, evades, and throws. Roy hadn't even come close to Riza's level of combat. His punches were erratic and would be considered a waste of energy to perform.

"Not so hard," Riza ordered as Roy threw another wild punch. "And take your time. Take aim before you carry it through."

"But I thought the point of this wasn't to be soft and to end it as quickly as possible."

"You aren't really tactic, are you?"

"Only when it comes to women."

"Anyways," Riza began, ignoring him comment. "This is only a training exercise so you don't have to throw your punches so hard. Besides you should learn to conserve your energy. There will be trouble if you don't have the energy to fight."

"I know, I know."

So Roy practiced with his punches. He was able to control them and actually be able to put them into a strategy though that didn't help him much with Riza being his opponent. She was still able to avoid his punches and take advantage of his weak points. After a couple of throws and some more punches, they had decided to go back to this week's lesson. Riza had opted to push the takedowns for later. They didn't really need to learn about those. Counterattacks were more important. Learning those could give a person the upper hand.

Roy had charged at her swinging his arm. Riza easily dodged it and grabbed his wrist in the process. With a flick of her wrist, Roy ended up doing a cartwheel in the air before falling onto the ground. But Riza was caught off guard when Roy kicked her legs out from under her from his position on the ground a second later. She found her arms pinned down near her head as Roy straddled her.

"Ha, now I've got you," Roy victoriously shouted.

"Looks like you've finally got me on my back, sir."

"Why do you insist on calling me that whenever we do this?" Roy said as he jutted out his lower lip. "I'd rather have "Roy" come out of your mouth."

"Sorry, force of habit," Riza said ignoring his pout. "So what are you going to now that you've finally got me in this position?"

"I don't know. I can move around more in this position. Maybe I should do this."

Roy had attempted to try and flip Riza onto her back so that he could try something out. He moved her shoulder with one hand while the other kept her hands above her head but one of her legs got tangled with his and her body was twisted more than what the body was meant for.

"I am not made to bend that way, Colonel!" Riza shouted as pain shot through her back.

"Come on, Riza, scream out my name instead of my rank," Roy joked as he returned her to her back with an apologetic smile.

"No."

"Maybe I shou-ahh! Hayate, let go!"

"Hayate, don't bite that! You don't know where it's been!"

Apparently Hayate had sensed that his master was in trouble when he heard her shout. At the time, he was sitting on top of Riza's desk watching the whole thing. He had done this every week. Jumping down from the desk, he made his way to her rescue. He immediately latched his teeth onto the hand that was trailing down his master's arm towards her chest. Roy had nearly launched himself into the air when the pain shot through his hand. It took some coaxing from Riza for Hayate to finally let go. He was placed back on her desk while Roy was left to sit on the mats. After giving Hayate specific instructions to stay, she returned to Roy.

"Does it still hurt?" Riza asked as she took his injured hand in hers.

"Ow, don't hold it so tight!" Roy yelled as he tried to yank it away from her when she applied a bit of pressure on it.

"Quit moving so much!" Riza shouted back as she pulled his hand closer to her face. "I can't look at the injury properly if you keep fidgeting. You act like it's going to fall off."

"Fine!" Roy said before he muttered some obscenities about Hayate.

"I can't find anything wrong with it so you can still use it," Riza replied about two minutes later. Roy let out a small sigh. Then an idea somehow made it to his head. He looked at Riza with a devious smile on his face. "What's with that look?"

"Aren't you going to give my boo-boo a kiss?" he pouted with puppy dog eyes.

"No."

"Please!"

"Fine." Riza gave an exasperated sigh at Roy's antics. She pulled his hand to her mouth and gave it an ever soft kiss. Roy couldn't help but smile as he felt her lips. It sent a tingling sensation through his hand. "So do you want to continue?"

"Of course!" Roy shouted completely forgetting what the next lesson was.

The next lesson had nothing to do with hand to hand combat. It was more to help Roy deal with one of his demons. He had always carried a gun since it was required. But with the memories of two doctors looming his head, he was never really able to do much with it. He could pull the trigger when it was necessary but other than that nothing. So Riza thought it was time for him to deal with guns once again. He needed to learn that a gun can also do some good. But before they did that, they needed to change into some clean uniforms. Their little workout had left them sweating and their clothes wet and sticky.

"Colonel, don't even think about peeking," Riza said as she removed her hair clip to fix her messed up hair. Afterwards she started removing her shirt. Roy sat on Riza's desk trying his best to see any bare skin. "It's rude."

"Oh, come on," Roy whined. "Why can't I look? It's not like I haven't seen you before."

"And when was that, _Colonel_?"

"Umm…umm…wait! There was that time in Ishbal."

"Yes, and do you remember what happened?"

"Yes," Roy squeaked out.

Riza had finished dressing a few minutes later. She came out from behind her changing place putting her hair back up into her clip. After giving Roy the okay, he began changing. Unlike Riza, he didn't mind people watching while he changed especially if it was Riza doing the watching. She sat on Roy's desk drinking some coffee while she waited for him to finish. After he was done, Roy walked over to Riza and took a sip of her coffee.

"Ready for the rest of the lesson," Riza asked as she placed her cup of coffee down. "Or would you like to go back to doing your paperwork?"

"We could do both."

"Right, what are you going to do? Have me sit on your desk while you use one hand to sign them?"

"Yes," Roy said with a smirk. Riza had seem to have forgotten that she was already sitting on Roy's desk. And the fact that she was trapped there since Roy had his arms planted near her sides. "That sounds like a good idea."

"No, we'll continue with the lesson since I know you would never choose to do paperwork," Riza said knowing exactly what was going through Roy's head at the moment. She slipped out from Roy's arms. After grabbing a case from her desk, she sat down on the mats. She took out of the case some guns. After a couple of minutes there were an array of guns laid out. "Now get in front of me."

"Fine," Roy replied unenthusiastically.

Roy sat Indian-style in front of Riza. He was a bit amazed at the type of guns she had. Normally she would only use the guns that were currently sitting on the couch. But it never hurt to have knowledge about other guns. It could prove to be useful later in life. He had already used, or rather played with her normal guns, so this time he was going to practice with a different one. Probably due to the fact that her regular guns went off the last time he handled it. Riza learnt the hard way about giving Roy a loaded gun.

"Make sure you have a firm grip," Riza instructed after she handed Roy an unloaded revolver. When she was certain that he wasn't going to drop it, she handed him some bullets. He kept one in his hands while the others were laid on the mat. After pushing out the chamber, he took the bullet between his thumb and index finger. "Now slide it in nice and easy."

"Are you sure I should put it in this hole and not the other one?" Roy questioned her when he noticed how many places there were to put the bullet.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright."

Roy hesitantly moved the bullet to one of the holes in the chamber. He couldn't help it from happening. Flashbacks of that night came flooding into his head. Looking down the barrel, he could see the crimson red blood at the end of it. He could see the bodies from which it came from. The girl he made an orphan popped in front of him. Then he saw his own head at the end of it. What hurt worse was that right now he could see Riza at the end of the barrel. He could feel his body losing control and his mind going blank. Then he felt a warmth around him.

"You're shaking, Roy," Riza said as she wrapped one hand around his bullet holding hand. She positioned herself so that she was behind him but a bit to the side. One of her arms went around Roy's body so that she could grasp the hand that held the gun and hold him in place. Her head rested against his. She knew that this would be hard for him but she knew that he had to get over it someday. "Here, let me at least help you get the tip in."

"You said my name," Roy realized.

"You wanted me to say it more often."

Riza helped steady his hand as he moved the tip of the bullet into its place. She kept her hand on his even after he got the tip in. It was reassurance that she would be there if he needed help. Roy slid the rest of the bullet in and breathed a sigh of relief. It was a demon he had to conquer. If there was ever a situation that required him in the end to use a gun on someone he would at least be prepared especially if it meant protecting those that mattered the most to him.

"Thanks for your help."

"See, that wasn't so hard."

"Umm…what do I do now?"

"You really are hopeless," Riza said as she refrained from rolling her eyes. She pointed to the gun chamber. "Push this in."

"Okay."

"Let's try that again. Pull it all out and then put it back in."

They did that a few more times. Riza remained in her position just in case. Roy was happy that she was. It wasn't that he loved being close to her, well he did enjoy that, but it was the safe feeling he had with her arms around him. He was going to have to repay for this someday. When Riza was pleased that Roy was comfortable enough with loading a gun, she decided that the lesson was over. Shooting the gun would be a lesson for very much later. The two of them packed up the guns and placed the case on Roy's desk. Riza would take them back to the armory later that day.

"Roy, come here for a second," Riza said.

"Yes?" Roy asked when he stood in front of her.

"This is for a job well done," Riza replied as she leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Roy blushed when he felt her lips on his skin. This session was way different from the others they had done. Normally neither would be so affectionate with each other, especially with an audience present. They would practice their techniques, rather it was Roy getting thrown around but that technically didn't matter, and then finish the rest of their paperwork. Hayate would just sit by and watch until it was time to go home. His attack on Roy was unnatural. So this was an unusual day indeed.

"Umm…thank you," Roy said as Riza smiled at him.

"He's got you there, Lieutenant," they heard through the door.

"What was that?" Riza asked.

"Don't know."

Riza walked over to the door and opened it. Upon opening it, three bodies came crashing down onto the ground. Riza looked down to see a terrified Maes, an embarrassed grandfather, and a smiling fuehrer. All three of them completely covered in soda. She looked into the hallway to find food and drinks on the floor. Pass that was Major Armstrong. Behind him were the poorly hidden coworkers of hers and Roy. Falman, Fuery, Havoc, Breda, Ross, Brosh, and some other officers should have just ran for it. There was no way that Armstrong's body would be able to hide over eight people behind it, no matter how big it was.

"May I ask what all of you are doing outside our office?" Riza said as calmly as she could. It wouldn't do for her to lose her temper in front of the fuehrer and her grandfather. And it wouldn't do for her to kill everyone. She could probably get away with disposing of Maes, though Roy would probably want to do that, but the fuehrer would be a different story. Everyone was completely terrified that Roy would burn them or that Riza would shoot them. Everyone that is but Fuhrer Bradley and Grumman. Fuhrer Bradley knew that he was safe so he just grinned up at her. Grumman looked more embarrassed than anything. "By the look of things, it seems you all are having a party."

"Why don't everyone come inside?" Roy said as he came up behind Riza. "I'm sure that there's a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

One more chapter and this thing is complete. All of them are going to have a nice little chat together. It might be a while until I update this one since I don't completely know what I'm going to write. See ya! 


End file.
